Siete minutos en el cielo
by Enviouse
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando en un juego de una fiesta Sasuke y Hinata son encerrados por Naruto en un clóset durante siete minutos? Sasuhina.


**Un pequeño one-shot que se me vino a la mente pero no había atinado en subirlo, ¡espero les agrade!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-san.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Haber venido había sido una pésima idea después de todo.

Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en una mesa de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio creyó una genial idea hacer una fiesta para celebrar el fin de otro semestre. Había invitado a los más cercanos así que había alrededor de unas treinta personas en la casa de los padres del chico de ojos azules que ahora se encontraban fuera de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios.

Comida sobresaturada y extremadamente elevada en grasas como eran las papas, los dulces, pasteles, gaseosas (y no faltaba mucho para el alcohol) rondaban las mesas de fiesta que el rubio había puesto en una esquina donde todos pudieran sentirse libres de agarrar.

La música le retumbaba en los oídos y vio con algo de molestia como unas cuantas jóvenes se empecinaban en destrozar sus cuerdas vocales en un karaoke que habían rentado para la ocasión. Sus voces no eran precisamente angelicales y no se decidía aún si seguían cantando para llamar la atención o simplemente les agradaba ver a los otros sufrir con sus voces.

Sólo había aceptado ir porque era su mejor amigo y "era el deber de los mejores amigos asistir a las fiestas que sus mejores amigos organizan", le había dicho Naruto. Se maldijo internamente por tener que haber sido precisamente el mejor amigo del muchacho más escandaloso y al que más le gustaba estar en el tope de las fiestas de toda la preparatoria. Decidido se dirigió a la mesa de la comida y la bebida dispuesto a servirse un simple vaso de agua.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la que ya había creído una longeva paz se viera perturbada por dos ciertas chicas, una pelirrosada de cabello corto que traía un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo y una rubia de coleta alta de ombliguera morada y jeans ceñidos que se colgaron una de cada brazo, haciendo que casi tire el agua encima de su camisa blanca. Molesto por el repentino ataque trató de zafárselas pero estaban tan perdidas en sus ojos oscuros que no se dieron cuenta del desprecio.

—Sasuke ven a bailar conmigo—pidió Sakura.

—No, Sasuke, ven a bailar _conmigo_—le dijo la rubia Ino, halándolo hacia su lado.

Una vena se hizo presente en la frente del de cabellos negros.

—Aléjate de él, cerda, es mío.

—En tus sueños, frentona.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, puerca?

—Justo como oíste, frente de parachoques.

Se soltaron ambas de sus brazos y se lanzaron una a la otra dispuestas a darse con todo lo que tenían. Aprovechó el Uchiha este momento para alejarse lo más posible de ellas, pidiéndole a los cielos que no lo encontraran en lo que restaba de la noche.

Pero para su mala suerte, su popularidad con las chichas iba más allá de aquellas dos y vió como unas cuantas más comenzaban a lanzarle miradas coquetas y gestos provocativos. Rodó sus ojos hacia un lado y fue a hacerse de compañía masculina. ¿Por qué diablos todas las mujeres tenían que ser unas ofrecidas? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Y por más descortés que fuera con ellas, estas parecían desearlo aún más.

Se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y Chouji, mientras que al primero se le notaban en sus ojos semi cerrados unas ganas semejantes a las suyas de irse de ahí, el segundo no tenía intenciones de irse hasta que no hubiera más comida en el lugar.

—¿Harto de ellas, eh?—le preguntó Shikamaru, inclinando su cabeza en dirección de las jovencitas.

—Hn— fue todo lo que dijo y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos.

—Oye Shikamaru, ¿y Temari?—le preguntó Chouji, intrigado del porqué la novia del Nara no se encontraba aún en la fiesta.

—Me llamó, tuvo problemas con su papá y se tardó un rato en convencerlo de que la dejara venir. Dijo que no estaba lejos, iba a pasar por más gente además.

Chouji asintió y siguió consintiéndose con su festín.

Alguien tocó el timbre y algo sorprendido de cómo se podía oír aún con todo el ruido de adentro, Sasuke sintió como alguien pasaba apresuradamente a su lado, golpeándolo en el hombro violentamente.

—¡Eh, perdón teme! ¡La puerta!—se disculpó Naruto sin voltear a verlo y Sasuke gruñó.

Naruto había ido a abrirle a los que recién habían llegado y distinguió entre ellos a la mujer de cabello rubio oscuro que era la pareja de Shikamaru, una castaña de cabello recogido muy al estilo oriental en dos cebollas en su cabeza y junto a ellas, la muchacha seria de su salón, la que sabía era la hija del socio de su padre, la mayor de los Hyuuga. Iba bastante mona, su cabello indigo largo suelto, su vestido blanco bastante decente (a diferencia de todas las otras que se encontraban en la fiesta) y apenas maquillada, sólo algo de rosa en sus labios. Apenas a la vista del rubio que las había recibido su rostro pálido se volvió rosado.

—¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

—G-gracias, Naruto por la invitación—dijo la heredera de los Hyuuga, Hinata, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Siéntanse en su casa. ¡Diviértanse, si para eso hicimos esto, de veras!

Entraron las tres y como juntas llegaron, así de rápido se separaron, todas encaminándose hacia personas diferentes. Pasó Hinata por un lado de él dedicándole una pequeña reverencia cordial a manera de saludo. Él simplemente arqueó una ceja en su dirección pero ella ya no lo veía a él, había hecho su camino hacia su zoológico, como Sasuke le llamaba: el chico que siempre que estaba fuera del instituto lo veía con su perro (Kiba, creía él) y al otro que coleccionaba sus insectos, Shino.

La saludaron sin percatarse de que Sasuke aún la miraba. Desvió sus ojos, algo confundido de por qué diablos se había quedado viéndole, recordando de repente porque. Temari se había sentado a un lado de Shikamaru y este le había besado la mejilla.

—Hola, linda.

—Vaya fiestecita que están teniendo ustedes aquí, tercia de aburridos—dijo ella refiriéndose a Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke, quienes hasta ahora no parecían molestarse de que se estuvieran perdiendo de toda la diversión en los sillones.

—Yo no me divierto sin ti, Chouji no puede ponerle fin a su gula, y el Casanova de allá es prueba viva de que ser guapo es una maldición.

Temari arqueó una ceja en confusión y cuando vio la mirada irritada que el Uchiha le dedicaba a las muchachas que lo veían como si fuese un postre para comerse, se echó a reír.

—Pobre, de verdad me da pena. Tener a todas esas zorras revoloteando a su alrededor de verdad ha de ser fastidioso.

—Claro. A veces me pregunto qué mujer no ha pasado por las ganas de hacerse la esclava de Sasuke.

Su novia le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, fingiendo indignación.

—Conoces y _sales_ con una que no. Y Hinata nunca ha tenido ganas de "hacerse su esclava". Si estuviera dispuesta a hacerse la esclava de alguien creo que sería de otra persona.

Sasuke curioso, se preguntó de quién pero creía que la respuesta era obvia. Su rostro siempre se volvía como una cereza cada que su mejor amigo estaba cerca o siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Pensó que se desmayaría cuando había acompañado a Naruto a decirle sobre la fiesta. A decir verdad había dudado de que viniera. Siempre había parecido una muchacha tranquila y no se veía de este tipo de diversiones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto rubio que había desconectado el karaoke agresivamente y a la pérdida de la música las conversaciones de todos fueron bajando de nivel hasta que todas las miradas se fijaron en el de ojos azules.

—Bien, creo que este es un buen tiempo para juegos. ¿Alguna alguna idea?—preguntó Naruto a todos los presentes.

Algo fuera del tema todos parecieron rebuscar en sus cabezas algún juego que pudieran jugar.

—Ouija—escuchó Sasuke decir a un muchacho de cabello rojo y delineador negro alrededor de sus ojos celestes.

Temari suspiró disculpándose y Naruto lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro. —¿Alguna otra idea?

—Podemos jugar el juego de Pocky—sugirió una muchacha de cabello morado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Fácil. Dos personas ponen un palito de Pocky en sus bocas, cada uno tomando un extremo. El fin es que los dos deben comerlo y con cada mordida se irán acercando. El primero que sea gallina y se aleje, pierde.

—¡Yo primero! ¡Reto a Sasuke Uchiha!

Al oír su nombre Sasuke que no había estado tomando muy en serio la conversación se volvió espantado.

—¡Sakura!—gritaron Naruto y un joven de camisa verde y cejas bastante gruesas a una Haruno que se había parado en una mesa y señalaba ahora al muchacho azabache.

—¡Ya quisieras!—le gritaron varias más, bajándole de la mesa.

—Bien, dime que traes varios de esos— e dijo el rubio a la pelimorada que no hizo más que dejar que una gota de sudor teatral se hiciera presente en su frente.

—Diablos, esto es más difícil de lo que creí—mencionó rascándose la parte trasera de su cabellera rubia.

De repente, Sasuke le vio correr hacía el área de las comidas y tomar entre sus manos una botella de refresco vacía, regresando hacia todos los demás con una sonrisa un tanto malévola en sus manos.

—¡Botella! Gran idea—dijo Ino.

—No. En realidad es algo más divertido—dijo Naruto malicioso— ¿Alguien ha escuchado algo sobre "Siete minutos en el cielo"?

—Pervertido—murmuró Tenten por lo bajo. Después dijo más fuerte:—He oído de eso. Todos se ponen en un círculo, y girando la botella a las dos personas a las que los extremos apunten deben de encerrarse en un clóset como el juego dice, siete minutos y hacer lo que les plazca.

Chillidos de emoción se escucharon por parte de las muchachas viendo su oportunidad de que su amor les pudiera tocar en el otro extremo de la botella. Al final después de unas cuantas negativas y gente sensata que les invitaba a reconsiderar terminaron casi todos sentados en un círculo en la sala del Uzumaki, hombre y mujer, hombre y mujer. Naruto había halado a Sasuke hasta los demás y lo sentó. Ino y Sakura habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidas como para sentarse al lado de Sasuke abrazándose de él y este alabó su falta de cerebro, pues no te tocaría con alguna de ellas dos. No podía estar en peor situación, pues se sabía deseando por todas las mujeres de esa sala.

—¡Aquí vamos!—chilló Naruto, haciendo girar la botella.

Sasuke miraba amenazadoramente el contenedor transparente vacio, como si este fuese una gran amenaza para él. Con cada giro su corazón se sentía cada vez más miserable y sólo quería rezar por que parara en otro lugar que no fuera él.

—Ojalá me toque con Sasuke—dijo una esperanzada Haruno.

—Me tocará a mí—contrarió la Yamanaka.

—Par de huecas—habló Temari—. En esa posición las leyes de la física y la lógica les impiden en cualquier situación de qué les toque con él. ¿Qué entienden por extremos de la botella?

Las dos se miraron confundidas. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan tontas ambas?

—¡Exijo un cambio de lugar!

—¡Yo también!

—Muy tarde, corazones. La botella ya está girando y las dos ya se sentaron ahí. Lo siento mucho.

Para colmo de Sasuke, que sólo había estado al pendiente del amenazador objeto todo este tiempo, la cabeza de la botella había comenzado a girar lentamente, como si el objeto pudiera agregar tensión al asunto y cerró los ojos. Exclamaciones por parte de todos se hicieron oír y abrió sus ojos para ver que la botella se había detenido en su dirección. Mierda, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Maldijo con todas las groserías que conocía en su interior y se tardó un tanto en elevar la vista para ver con quién compartiría su infierno, que era lo que creía que era, más que un cielo.

—Tiene que ser una broma. No, en definitiva.

El otro extremo de la botella se dirigía en dirección de su mejor amigo que ahora rodaba por el suelo ahogado de la risa.

—Deberías sentirte halagado, teme. Pero como también lo creo algo perturbador, les introduciré la regla no mencionada del juego. Si le toca a dos hombres al hombre que le haya tocado la boca de la botella, decide el destino del otro.

—¡Esa te la acabas de inventar tú, Naruto!—le espetó una pelirroja.

—Silencio, Karin. Ahora, para hacerte sufrir más mi querido amigo, yo no decidiré por ti. Eres tú quién decidirá tu cielo.

La respuesta femenina no se hizo esperar.

—¡A mí Sasuke!

—¡Soy tuya Sasuke!

—¡No les hagas caso! ¡Yo entro contigo!

—¡Yo soy la mejor!

—¡Te amo Sasuke, escógeme a mí!

—¡Sigan soñando perras! ¡Me elegirá!

Quiso que alguien en ese mismo instante lo asesinara. Ya era suficiente tener que jugar a eso y para rematar no había absolutamente nadie decente para escoger. Todas eran unas locas que si entraban con él en el clóset lo más seguro sería que lo violarían. Observó todo el panorama, tratando de elegir con inteligencia pero simplemente no veía cosa alguna. Estaba empezando a considerar la idea de quedarse con Naruto. Fue hasta que algo llamó su atención, aquella que parecía distante de los chillidos de las demás y platicaba animadamente con el muchacho de mejillas marcadas de rojo, risueña y totalmente ajena al juego.

—Ella, la elijo a ella—dijo Sasuke señalando con su mirada a la muchacha de orbes blancos sentada fuera del círculo.

Todos siguieron su mirada para ver a quién se refería y al momento de que sintió las miradas de todos en ella, su cara le hizo competencia a un tomate y tomó la chaqueta de su amigo, mirando nerviosa a todos los del círculo y murmurándole al oído algo que parecía un "¿por qué me miran?".

—¡¿ELLA?—gritaron todas al unísono.

Su plan era absolutamente perfecto. Ella era su salvación de las demás arpías que querían devorárselo. Simplemente era la mujer ideal para esta situación. Era bastante decente, callada, tímida, sumisa, amable, lind... Un momento, ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando él, Sasuke Uchiha, alguien que parecía repudiar el género femenino, algo asi de una mujer? ¿Es que se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así?

—Ella no está jugando Sasuke—mencionó Naruto asombrado de que hubiera sido Hinata a la que hubiera elegido, su expresión asombrada cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa de insinuación.

—Hn, tú problema, dobe. Dijiste a quien yo eligiera y es ella.

—¡Hina!—la llamó—. Tienes que encerrarte con el teme en un clóset por siete minutos.

Ella se mostró espantada ante tal declaración, abriendo sus ojos perla como platos.

—¿D-d-disculpa?

—¡¿Qué? ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Uchiha!—bramó el Inuzuka poniéndose protectoramente enfrente de la muchacha.

—No pondrás un dedo sobre Hinata—oyó decir al que reconoció era su primo por sus orbes idénticas, que se había parado para adoptar una pose semejante a la de Kiba, posesividad en su voz.

El de la familia Aburame no dijo cosa alguna pero simplemente se paró a un lado de la chica, dispuesto a defenderla. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tenía guardaespaldas? No era como que la iba a matar. Era un juego después de todo. ¡Qué ridículos eran!

—Lo siento todos, reglas son reglas. Y además creo que la que entrará es ella así que si son tan amables de dejarnos hablar—dijo apartándolos de la muchacha y halando suavemente la mano de la Hyuuga que seguía tan perturbada como en un principio—. Venga Hina, no es nada. Sólo unos minutos. Probarías tu valentía al meterte con ese monstruo en un lugar.

—Muérete, Naruto. Si metes a Hinata en ese clóset me aseguraré de que alguno de los perros de la veterinaria de mamá te contagie la rabia.

—Hinata no participará en ningún tipo de escenario y/o actividad impropia. No tomará parte en esto. Ella—

—¿S-sólo siete minutos?—preguntó la joven, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo para calmarlo pero mirando directamente los ojos de Naruto.

—Si Hina lo prometo. Es sólo un juego. Y además, ¡si este teme te hace algo sólo grita y yo te rescato! —dijo señalando a Sasuke que se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado murmurando su característico "hn".

Ella se puso roja pero se rió suavemente, asintiendo aún algo dudosa.

—¡Perfecto, Hina! ¡Teme, ven!

Sin darse cuenta Naruto había parado a Sasuke y lo llevaba a rastras al clóset de los abrigos con una mano, mientras con su otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de una avergonzada Hinata y la empujaba con delicadeza, todos siguiéndole detrás, las demás chillando por el hecho de que no fueron las escogidas para encerrarse con Sasuke.

—Espérate, Naruto—

—Sus siete minutos empiezan, ahora—dijo al tiempo que aventaba a su amigo al clóset, invitaba a pasar a Hinata y miraba su rejoj, antes de cerrar con un sonoro portazo.

Sasuke pudo sentir como la incomodidad se hacía presente. No podía ver absolutamente nada y se les había ocurrido jugar ese juego en pleno junio cuando el calor no podía elevarse más. El espacio reducido no contribuía nada al flujo de aire que se hacía más necesario por cada segundo que pasaba. Sentado en el piso pensó que cada segundo que pasaba, más se acercaba al fin de eso. Trato de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la manija cerrada por fuera. Sí que Naruto se lo había tomado enserio.

—¿Habrá a-algún foco aquí?—fue lo primero que Hinata había atinado a decir.

No pudo verla pero podía darse cuenta que ella continuaba parada puesto que su voz se oía algo distante de él. Había sido su mejor elección, claro estaba. Cualquier otra mujer ya se le hubiera echado encima.

—Quizá—respondió él, tanteando la pared buscando aferrarse a algo para ponerse en pie. Una vez que logró asirse de un tubo, se paró y se sacudió lo que creía estaba sucio de su ropa.

—Podríamos buscarlo—sugirió la muchacha—. No es que precisamente adore la oscuridad.

Trató de buscar en la pared con sus manos un interruptor que pudiera encender un bombillo que colgaba de la pared. Pero este al parecer se negaba a ser encontrado. No se habían topado pues aún estaban ambos en los rincones opuestos y a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea. El bombillo podía ser de aquellos en los que cuando halas la cadena que cuelga se encendería. Trató de acercarse lo más posible y con la mayor precaución que pudo.

Para su mala suerte, Sasuke había parecido tener la misma idea que ella chocando Hinata con el cuerpo del muchacho y a esto se le agregó la presencia de una caja de zapatos que la hizo trastabillar, chocando aún con más fuerza contra el desprevenido Sasuke el cual no pudo hacer nada.

Cayó sobre su espalda con un fuerte golpe sordo y gruño. Había escuchado otro golpe también.

—Auch—murmuró una dolida Hyuuga que se escuchaba cerca de las lágrimas.

Había dado por contado que se había estrellado con la cabeza en la pared y ahora sobaba el área golpeada.

Fue hasta segundos después de que el dolor comenzara a bajar, en la espalda de él y cabeza de ella, que los dos se dieron cuenta de lo bochornosa que era la situación. El estaba de espalda al piso recostado en todo lo que el clóset se lo permitía. Ella había caído sobre él, su cuerpo firmemente embarrado al de él. Notó como un pequeño sonido de sorpresa se aferraba en su garganta pero estaba tan apenada que no supo que hacer.

—Y-yo, l-lo siento, d-de v—

Fue cortada cuando las manos del muchacho se posaron en sus caderas aprisionándola contra él. Hinata confundida trato de ponerse en pie con la fuerza de sus codos que yacían a un lado de la cabeza del Uchiha soportando su peso.

—Hn.

No dijo nada pero lo que hizo a continuación ella no se lo esperaba. Rápidamente él había girado sus cuerpos para que ahora ella estuviera bajo el. Sintió Hinata como su cara se ponía más roja que nada y se sintió algo intimidada al estar bajo el peso de él. Su respiración se entrecortó y Sasuke sintió como sus senos se elevaban con cada trabajado intento de respirar y se pegaban aún más a su cuerpo. Le había tomado las manos y las agarró firmemente sobre la cabeza de ella y con sus piernas aprisionó las caderas de ella, impidiéndole moverse.

—Sa-sasuke…

—No te haré daño—le dijo, en un tono que Dios supo cómo, hizo que la muchacha se calmara.

Aún con su pose sugestiva, ella trató de zafarse pero no se lo permitió. Sintió su aliento cerca de su rostro. Era cálido y sintió como rozaba sus labios con los de ella, apenas tocándose, sólo acariciándolos apenas con un suave roce. El corazón de Hinata palpitó rápidamente y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando sus labios se unieron por fin. Fue suave, pudo decirle tierno tal vez, algo que jamás esperó de Sasuke. Extrañada no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera cerrar sus ojos y sentir como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba. Había soltado sus muñecas y le acarició una mejilla con los dedos y le asió el pelo, pegado a su cuello por el sudor.

Mierda, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar, había sido débil. Con un demonio. Se separó un tanto rápido y se levantó de ella sentándose en el piso y ayudándola a ella a sentarse también. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

—Bueno par de enamorados es hora de que alguien más se div… Vaya, sí que se lo pasaron bien.

La escena no era lo que nadie se esperaba. Una Hinata roja con el cabello desordenado, con la piel brillosa del sudor y con la respiración entre cortada, sus ropas algo desencajadas y un Sasuke mirando algo confundido a la muchacha que buscaba regular su respiración.

—¡Hinata!—gritó Kiba corriendo a poner en pie a la muchacha que sólo se dejó parar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese cretino?—se apresuró Neji a ir en su rescate guiándola fuera por una de sus manos mientras Kiba le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

—N-nada. S-sólo que…ahogaba ahí adentro—dijo. En parte era verdad, el calor estaba infernal.

—Claramente, con Sasuke dentro quién no sentiría algo de calor.

El muchacho se puso de pie y salió al patio a aclarar sus pensamientos, ignorando a Naruto que le exigía le contara lo que había pasado. Le dijo que atendiera a sus invitados y salió por la puerta de cristal. No estaba seguro porque había hecho lo que acababa de hacer en aquél clóset, mientras cierta muchacha lo seguía con sus blanquecinos ojos.

—C-creo que iré por aire afuera.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció Kiba

—N-no. D-de verdad estaré bien—le respondió soltándose de él y apresurándose al exterior antes de que pudiera objetarle algo.

Se encontró con la espalda de un muchacho que estaba recargado en un barandal mirando la luna. Tomo lugar a un lado de él. Por lo general ella pensaba que él no gustaba mucho de la compañía en casos así pero al no decirle que se alejara creyó que no le importaba.

—N-no diré lo que pasó allí si no quieres—. _Coraje Hinata, ten valor,_ pensó.

—¿Quieres saber por qué?

Ella lo miró confundida pero antes de poder decir algo el prosiguió.

—Eres diferente. No eres como esas mujerzuelas de allí adentro que se me tirarían encima en cualquier oportunidad. No eres escandalosa, no eres dramática, no te importa llamar la atención de los demás, no _quieres_ la atención de los demás, preferirías pasar desapercibida…

—Y-yo—

—No has tenido ningún tipo de interés en mí o no lo has demostrado. En realidad, pienso que tus sentimientos iban para alguien más… Y para serte franco, eres lo primero que Naruto tiene que yo no… Y siempre me han gustado las cosas difíciles de alcanzar.

Ella se mordió el labio y miró apenada a otro lado. ¿Cómo podía decirle él a ella semejantes cosas? De entre todas las mujeres hermosas que tenía y podía elegir él, ¿por qué ella?

Armándose del valor que le era posible, le abrazó, pasándole los brazos por los hombros ante un sorprendido Sasuke que no atinó más que a comenzar a rodear su estrecha y delicada cintura con sus brazos cuando una luz blanca y muy brillante lo encegueció.

Hinata se apartó de él rápidamente perturbada y miró en dirección de la luz para enrojecerse al descubrir a un Naruto sonriente con una cámara en manos.

—De verdad que soy todo un Cupido. ¿Qué dirán los amigos de Hina si les enseño la foto de la nueva pareja de la preparatoria? ¿Qué dirá el papá de Hina si le enseño esta fotografía?

—¡Naruto!

* * *

**Sí, algo raro jajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado! **

**Besos, Envy.**


End file.
